The medical device industry produces a wide variety of electronic and mechanical devices for treating patient medical conditions such as pacemakers, defibrillators, neurostimulators and therapeutic substance delivery pumps. Medical devices can be surgically implanted or connected externally to the patient receiving treatment. Clinicians use medical devices alone or in combination with therapeutic substance therapies and surgery to treat patient medical conditions. For some medical conditions, medical devices provide the best and sometimes the only therapy to restore an individual to a more healthful condition.
One type of medical device is an implantable stimulation system that can be used to treat conditions including, but not limited to, pain, movement disorders, pelvic floor disorders, gastroparesis, and a wide variety of other medical conditions. Such a system may be connected to a stimulation lead with or without extension. The lead may carry one or more elements such as electrodes and/or other sensors that may be electrically coupled to the system to deliver electrical stimulation and/or to sense signals from the patient's body. These elements may be electrically coupled to the system via one or more wires configured as coils or cables, for instance.